ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Godhood
Olwyn The Source was the first being in creation, an entity forged of the Essence from which all Life sprang and imbued with the ability to use the Essence to create more life. The first being she crafted was Aethanryke, and with his creation Time itself came into being. Slowly, Aethanryke and Olwyn set about creating eleven more gods who would later form the Council of Twelve alongside Aethanryke. Still more gods followed, termed Minor Gods because they came after the original surge of creation and when the world of Ga'leah had already begun to take shape. In the beginning, all of the gods worked together to create the world they would call home, but fighting and minor scuffles soon arose as gods attempted to tamper with another god's creation. To avoid such altercations in the future, Aethanryke and Olwyn decreed that each god would claim a domain of their own, one over which they alone would hold sway and in which no other god could interfere. The Law of the Pantheon "To each their own." - The Law of the Pantheon There is only one law that governs the gods, 'to each their own'. A God can only work within their own sphere of influence and can never step outside of their own domain. Few, if any, instances of exception have been known to exist. In the beginning, as Ga'leah was taking shape, the gods were told to select a domain in which they would have absolute control. Each god, in turn, chose a divinity and agreed that they would only affect the world within the realm of this chosen godhood. As the world grew and changed and developed, so too did some of the godhoods that had been chosen. Aethanryke became not simply the god of time, but also the god of travel and crossroads as well as the god memory. The Matchmaker became not simply the goddess of love but of marriage, fertility, and childbirth as well. The same law continued to hold true, however, no god could interfere in the domain of another. Only once was this law ever broken, and it bore a terrible consequence that saw the Goddess of Mercy stripped of her godhood and immortality and left to die among the mortals. Splitting Heirs After the Fall of Caelum, when the Blight descended upon the gods' home with no warning, taking the lives of many gods, the rest of the Pantheon was made only too aware of their own unexpected mortality. The godhoods of the victims of the Fall are believed lost, but may have been harvested by the one who controls the Blight and may not be lost to the world for all time. This confrontation with the Blight made some of the Pantheon afraid that they too might die and that their godhood might be lost to the world as well. To prevent this from happening, some gods chose candidates from amidst humanity to become their 'heir.' Should they be killed, their godhood would not be easily captured by the one orchestrating the Blight. Instead, some piece of their Godhood would revert to their Heir, perhaps the only being in the world that could reclaim the lost Godhood from the one behind the Blight and help to repair what had no doubt been devastated by the Blight's dark influence. Recruitment Following the destruction of the Blight, Aethanryke will come into possession of those Godhoods believed lost in the Fall of Caelum. He will then set about searching all of Ga'leah for those individuals who are worthy of joining the Pantheon as one of the Gods. These individuals must have an affinity for the Godhood in question. They must be unafraid to voice their own opinions, even if they are not the opinions of the majority, and they must be someone that Aethanryke and the Pantheon would deem trustworthy enough to join their ranks. Only characters that have been in play for some time will be considered to take one of the reclaimed Godhoods, and only then if they meet the criteria above. The reclaimed Godhoods do not need to be filled immediately but will be carefully guarded by Aethanryke until suitable replacements have been found.